Axels Dream
by Robin Knight
Summary: Also a Nobody has Dreams. AxelRoxas, Read and Review! Axel and Roxas belong to Square Enix und Disney. The Song Get out of my dreams, get into my Car belongs to Billy Ocean.


**Axels Dream**

(**Also a nobody has Dreams)**

_Hey (hey) you (you), get into my car_

_Who me?_

_Yes you, get into my car_

_Wooooooooooooooh. Wah! Yeah!_

Axel was proud on his newest work: He had decorated in work for hours his black Trans Am to lateral and on the hood with red flames, which he had up-painted with a special paintwork spray. Now the car looked still cooler and better and placed even a Ferrari in the shade - at least after Axels opinion. Natural the car had to be implemented now and to be shown all friends and acquaintance and Axel had much to do, whom he wanted to indicate and to his appointment also still appear punctual.

He drove home, pulled himself his cool black Outfit (black sleeveless T-Shirt with a red flame on the chest, black Jean laterally decorated with red flames and silver chains of the trouser waistband down-hangs had and his cool black sneakers with red tying lacings was tied) on and minutes later in a good temper into his Trans Am and drove into the direction center sat down from Twilight Town.

Axel enjoyed envious and surprised views of the passersby and drivers and his good mood rose in the immeasurable. As he „coincidentally "at Demyx blue Mustang (the pauper could not afford a better car) he stopped, went past the car and called: „Demy, old boy! Did you already admire my newest work?" Demyx, which wanted to give straight his purchases to the trunk, let these fall nearly, when he saw Axel and his black Trans Am. „A- A – A …"., he stuttered and got large eyes. „That's Axel, Demyx. Got it memorized?", smirked Axel explaining. Demyx put his purchases and went admiringly around the Trans Am: „WOW! That is fully cool! From where do you have this send car?" „That is my good old black Trans Am. I made only a few small „ornaments "on it. Well, looks good, right?" „What does Roxas say to it?", Demyx asked curiously. „Rox…? AHHHH!! I must go. Up to next time, Demy!", Axel called and drove on. Nearly he would have forgotten his Date with Roxas.

In the meantime Roxas stood easily annoyed before the Twilight Inn and waited for Axel. _On-time departure performance does not belong probably to your characteristics , _he thought with himself and went nervously on the road on and off. Suddenly he heard a honking from a distance and stared on a black Trans Am, which straight fast rather continued with him by and at the road in front with a full application of the break rested. „Hey, Roxy!! Look at my baby. Isn't it beautiful?", Axel called joyfully to him. „How often I have you already said, I want not that you call me „Roxy "!, Roxas called during running to Axel and his car. Axel threw one easily hurt view to him and said pouting: „There one wants to be nice and then is one only again the stupid one". Roxas stopped before Axels opened window and said quietly: "I´m sorry". Axel smiled at him and said: „Well what is? You wanna make a Joyride? Rise". „Who me?", Roxas asked smiling badly. "Yes, you. Rise". Roxas entered the passenger door and was involved by Axel into a stormy embrace and a passionate kiss. „A – A – Ax.."., Roxas stuttered blushing and murmured: „If someone would have seen". „Oh, Rox. Why so shyly?", Axel smiled and kissed Roxas gently on the cheek.

After Roxas had buckled the seat belt himself, Axel untwisted the radio, cranked his window down and drove direction Sunsethill. Roxas saw easily worried the area „to rush-by "as Axel suddenly turned the radio louder and began to sing-along with a very old Song. He threw Roxas much-saying views and endowed him with a much-saying smirk. „Axel!! Look on the road!!", Roxas cried as Axel came too far with the car to the left. „What do you have, Rox? I knew already what I make". „Are you sure?", Roxas asked sighing. „Oh come already, Roxy. Be not so fearful. I watch out already that nothing happens to you". Roxas boxed Axel in a friendly manner into the shoulder and noticed: „I should probably watch out rather that nothing happens to you, Ax". Seconds later both sang to the Song: **„Get outta my dreams. Get into my car". **And occasionally they sent themselves views in love and Kisses. Finally they alternated with the lines of the Refrains:

Axel: _Get outta my dreams. Get into my car._

Roxas: _Get outta my dreams. Get in the back seat, baby._

Axel: _Get into my car._

Roxas: _Beep, beep, __**YEAH**_

Axel: _Get outta my mind. Get into my life._

Beide: _Ooooooooooooh_

Axel: _Oh, I said hey_

Roxas: _**Hey**_

Axel: _You_

Roxas: _**You**_

Axel: _Get into my car._

When they had concerned at the Sunsethill, they will step out and ran - still singing and itself fully cool specifying - the Sunsethill highly. Exhausted and somewhat out of breath they stopped and leaned with the back against the railing. „Why you wanted here absolutely?", Roxas asked and regarded Axel smiling. Axel blushed and turned in such a way that he could regard Roxas: „Oh, I wanted to have simply only little fun". „Oh"., Roxas said disappointed, put his arms on the railing and regarded the view on the environment. Axel turned likewise, moved more near to Roxas and put an arm around his shoulders: „Actually I wanted to say to you also somewhat that is very important to me". „Oh and what? ", Roxas asked. Axel pulled Roxas up and turned him to himself, so that they could see themselves into the eyes: "I – I … What I want to say …". „Yes?", Roxas asked expectationful. „Roxy – er – Roxas – I – I lo…".

Suddenly annoying ringing broke through the romantic scene and Axel growled insulted: „Already again only one of these weak-intimate dreams". He turned on the left side and frightened as he heard Roxas voice behind himself: „That must have been an exciting dream, Axel. What did you want to actually say to me?" Axel sat up and regarded Roxas blushing: „What – what have you heard already?" „Not much, only…". „Only what?", Axel asked with played annoying. „You wanted to say straight something important to me". Axel became still red and stuttered: „What - what you make at all here?" Now Roxas blushed and answered: „I – I – er – I …". "Yes?", Axel counterbored. „Ihadtheneedtoseeafteryou". "What was that? I did not understand you, Rox". "I – I had the need to see after you". „How sweet. Come here". Axel slipped a part to the side thereby Roxas could take a place beside him. Roxas sat down to it and Axel pulled the very much surprised Roxas into his arms and kissed him on the lips. "What?", asked Roxas and Axel answered: „I love you. Got it memorized?"


End file.
